Disparue
by SakuraCheney
Summary: Disparue... C'est ça... Disparue... Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi... douloureux... Certes, c'est mon amie. Mon amie ? Une amie... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Je veux juste la voir... Je la veux elle... Qui suis-je désormais ? J'ai beau connaître mon nom, il m'est devenu comme... Étranger... Je me sens si seule... J'ai si froid... J'ai si peur... Viens me sauver...
1. Chapter 1 : Disparition et vente

DISPARITION ET VENTE…

Ténèbres. Douleur. Ténèbres. Douleur. Une jeune femme blonde ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Douleur. Elle tenta de se redresser en contenant un gémissement, sans succès. Elle leva la tête et regarda ses poignets attachés aux murs grâce à des menottes. Panique. Elle commença à s'agiter et tirer sur les chaînes, écorchant ses poignets. Bruit. Une lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit sur un homme de grande taille. Peur. L'homme approchait à pas lent. Terreur. La jeune blonde recula et se retrouva acculée, dos au mur de pierres froides. Ténèbres. Un coup s'abattit sur elle, la plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve. Douleur. Peur. Ténèbres.

Un garçon aux étranges cheveux roses marchait dans la célèbre ville de Magnolia, accompagné d'un chat bleu aux ailes d'ange. Les deux compères arrivèrent devant un immeuble et Happy s'envola en portant le garçon pour le poser sur le bord de la fenêtre d'un appartement. Natsu passa la tête par l'ouverture et regarda à l'intérieur. Personne. Il entra silencieusement et regarda autour de lui : aucune trace de sa nakama blonde. Il commença ses investigations et repéra une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, celle du sang. Celui de Lucy. Il courut vers la source de l'odeur et écarquilla les yeux face au spectacle qui se trouvait devant lui. En effet, une flaque de sang encore frais assombrissait le parquet d'habitude si propre de la blonde. Les murs blancs, quant à eux, étaient recouverts de symboles étranges. Malgré l'odeur qui lui brouillait les sens, il s'approcha lentement, les jambes tremblantes. Les symboles se clarifièrent et il put enfin déchiffrer le message en lettres écarlates, qui lui glaça le sang jusqu'au plus profond de son être : " _Lucy Heartfilia, fille de Jude Heartfilia et Layla Heartfilia, repose en paix..._ ". Le rosé sentit ses jambes le lâcher et il s'effondra à genoux, choqué. Happy entra, surpris du silence de son ami et fut surpris de le trouver dans cet état. Le petit neko bleu s'approcha de son ami aux cheveux roses et se posa doucement sur son épaule.

" **Natsu ?** "

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le petit chat tourna la tête vers le point que fixai si intensément son ami et fut surpris de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

" **Q...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** "

Happy aperçut à ce moment-là le message en lettres de sang qu'arborait le mur. Il déchiffra le message et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses petites joues, humidifiant légèrement les cheveux de son compagnon, ramenant celui-ci à la réalité. Le dragon slayer prit son exceed dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

" **O...où est Luchy...?** " demanda le petit chat en larme.

Natsu le serra un peu plus fort contre son cœur, et le petit chat put entendre la course effrénée de celui-ci.

" **Natsu ?** "

Le jeune homme baissa la tête sur son ami qui le regardait de ses grands yeux suppliants.

" **Où est Luchy** " répéta le petit neko.

Natsu le regarda sans réaction avant de murmurer.

" **Je...je ne sais pas Happy... L...l'odeur d...du...** " il hésita un instant avant de reprendre " **...** **du sang est trop forte...** " termina-t-il en tremblant.

Le petit chat baissa la tête, surpris du désarroi de son ami.

" **T...tu peux pas la retrouver ?** " lâcha le neko bleu en larme.

Natsu ne répondit rien, regardant la flaque rouge face à lui, l'air absent. Happy lui tapota doucement l'épaule espérant obtenir une quelconque réponse, qui ne vint pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses regardait désespérément la flaque, comme si de celle-ci allait sortir la blonde, souriant comme à son habitude. Voyant son ami sans réaction, le petit chat angelot décolla et sortit de l'appartement laissant Natsu seul et s'envola en direction de la guilde, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés déambulait joyeusement entre les tables, un plateau chargé de diverses boissons au bout du bras lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella.

" **Hey Mirajane, apporte-moi une bière s'il-te-plaît !** "

La barmaid se tourna vers la voix, un grand sourire aux lèvres et répondit.

" **Tout de suite !** "

La blanche retourna au bar et prépara la boisson demandée avant de rejoindre la table où différents mages étaient attablés. Elle posa la chope de bière devant le mage qui lui avait commandé, celui-ci la récupérant en remerciant chaleureusement la mage des transformation qui retourna à son bar en souriant. Elle récupéra un petit chiffon et commença à essuyer les verres qui traînait face à elle. Tout à coup, alors que chaque mage vaquait à ses occupations, la porte principale de la guilde s'ouvrit brusquement, comme à son habitude, (Moi : bande de brute ! Natsu : pas du tout ^3^ Moi : bien sûr... -_-) laissant apparaître le petit chat bleu qui, contrairement à son humeur habituellement joyeuse, était en larme. Surpris, chaque mage arrêta son activité tandis que le petit neko entrait en voletant, les yeux bouffis et les oreilles couchées en arrière. Il se laissa tomber sur le bar face à Mirajane qui l'accueillit dans ses bras. Le petit chat la serra de toutes ses forces tandis que la mage des transformations lui caressait la tête. Chaque mage attendait que le neko se calme, afin qu'il puisse expliquer la raison de son état. Peu à peu, le petit chat se calma et la barmaid le posa doucement face à elle.

" **Ça va mieux ? Tu veux bien nous expliquer ?...** " lui demanda-t-elle.

Le petit chat baissa la tête et murmura, des sanglots dans la voix.

" **L...Luchy...** "

La barmaid le regarda intriguée tandis que Happy lâchait de nouvelles larmes avant de lui prendre la main avec ses petites pattes bleues.

" **Viens !** " pleura-t-il avant de sortir sans vérifier si la mage le suivait, ce que celle-ci fit, rapidement suivit de certains mages de la guilde. Le petit neko bleu retourna à l'appartement de la blonde, Mirajane sur les talons. Le petit chat s'arrêta devant l'immeuble, hésitant.

" **Happy ? Tu ne veux pas entrer ?** " lui demanda la démone aux cheveux argentés.

Happy secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Mirajane le regarda surprise et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit lentement.

" **Lucy ?** " dit-elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit. De plus en plus surprise, elle pénétra dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre et s'avança dans le salon, se retrouvant devant la même scène que Natsu et Happy quelques temps auparavant. Avançant de quelques pas, elle aperçut Natsu, à genoux face à la flaque vermeille. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla face à lui.

" **N...Natsu** " demanda-t-elle la voix chevrotante. " **Q...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? O...où est Lucy ?** " ajouta-t-elle inquiète.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, le regard dans le vague.

" **Natsu ?** " murmura la jeune femme.

Natsu sembla la remarquer pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et murmura, de la détresse dans la voix.

" **J...je sais pas... L...Lucy à disparut...** "

Lucy émergea de nouveau en grimaçant. Elle lâcha un gémissement, sa tête la lançant à chaque mouvement. La première chose qu'elle remarqua était que l'environnement dans lequel elle était avait changé. Elle était dans le noir, ses yeux ne parvenant pas à s'adapter à la pénombre environnante. En tentant de bouger ses mains, un cliquetis métallique l'informa que des chaînes reliait ses poignets meurtris à un point devant elle. Saisissant la chaîne entre ses mains, elle fit glisser celles-ci le long des maillons de ses chaînes et heurta rapidement un barreau. Surprise, elle longea le barreau froid avant de décaler sa main, qui heurta un nouveau barreau. Sentant la panique la gagner, elle tira sur ses chaînes, ne faisant qu'approfondir les plaies déjà présente sur ses poignets sans parvenir pour autant à se dégager. Tout à coup, une voix métallique sortie de partout à la fois envahit l'espace où elle était, lui vrillant les tympans.

" **Mesdames et Messieurs, merci de votre patience, la vente aux enchères, va bientôt commencer.** "

Lucy sentit la panique l'envahir, s'insinuant dans ses veines. Une vente aux enchères ? Mais que pouvait-on y vendre ? Un brouhaha immense l'interrompit dans ses pensées, de multiples voix se mêlant les unes aux autres.

" **J'espère que les lots d'aujourd'hui seront intéressant** "

" **Probablement voyons...** "

" **Pensez-vous que les prix vont monter rapidement ?** "

" **J'ai entendu dire que le lot du jour était particulier...** "

Les voix s'entrechoquaient, laissant une Lucy désorientée. La voix du début résonna à nouveau, annonçant le début de la vente. Lucy entendit une clameur joyeuse tandis que le premier lot était annoncé. Celui-ci partit vite, et l'on passa au suivant. Les lots défilèrent un à un, s'envolant comme de la fumée. Tout à coup, la voix reprit joyeusement.

" **Et maintenant, notre lot principal, celui que vous attendiez tous... Un lot particulièrement spécial et unique !** "

Lucy écoutait, intriguée, lorsqu'une lumière crue la força à fermer les yeux : un rideau venait d'être enlevé de sa cage.

" **Et voici notre lot du jour... Lucy Heartfilia, la fée de Fairy Tail ! Autant pour votre plaisir personnel que pour toutes vos tâches, elle sera parfaite !** "

Lucy ouvrit les yeux surprise et regarda la foule face à elle, apeurée, avant de reculer contre les barreaux de sa cage. Un frisson d'horreur la traversa lorsqu'elle sentit les regards concupiscent des personnes face à elle. Un brouhaha s'éleva et les voix fusèrent, faisant peu à peu monter les prix.

" **5000 joyaux !** "

" **8000 !** "

" **10 000 JOYAUX !** "

Lucy serra ses chaînes entre ses doigts, faisant blanchir ses phalanges mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à la peur froide qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. Les enchères montaient de plus en plus et Lucy redoutait l'instant fatidique où un acheteur ferait la proposition la plus alléchante. Elle ferma les yeux espérant que tout n'était qu'un rêve et qu'en rouvrant les yeux elle serait dans sa chambre, à l'abri. Pourtant, le poids des chaînes à ses poignets et les voix hystériques hurlant devant elle lui prouvèrent que tout était bien trop réel.

" **500 000 !** " s'écria une voix faisant s'installer le silence dans la salle.

Lucy rouvrit les yeux et suivit les regards tournés vers la voix. Cependant, personne ne pouvait le voir, son corps dissimulé par une lourde cape et un masque dissimulant ses yeux.

" **500 000 joyaux.** " répéta l'étrange personnage.

Plus personne n'osait respirer, trop surpris. La voix métallique reprit, hésitante.

" **5...500 000 joyaux pour Monsieur... Y a-t-il une autre proposition ?...** "

Seul le silence répondit à la question posée.

" **500 000 une fois... 500 000 deux fois... Adjugé vendu à Monsieur...** " reprit-elle.

Lucy trembla violemment, tassée contre les barreaux de sa cage. Ça y était... Elle était vendue... Son cœur rata un battement tandis que l'homme encapuchonné montait lentement sur la scène afin de signer les papiers. Lucy le regarda en retenant ses larmes, effrayée. Son acquéreur baissa la tête vers elle et lui sourit, d'un sourire qui lui glaça le sang et murmura.

" **Tu es à moi maintenant... Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir.** "


	2. Chapter 2 : Peur et solitude

PEUR ET SOLITUDE…

Peur. Douleur. Peur. Douleur. Terreur... Comme chaque jours depuis UN an... Comme chaque heure depuis UN an... Comme chaque minute depuis UN an... Comme chaque seconde depuis UN an... Comme... Je ne sais plus... Je perds le compte des jours... Natsu... Viens me sauver... J'ai peur... J'ai froid... J'ai faim... Aide moi...

Une porte s'ouvrit sur un petit cachot crasseux. La jeune femme blonde était couchée sur une paillasse à même le sol. Ses cheveux, avant composés de longs fils d'or, lisses et brillants était maintenant ternes et broussailleux. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés. Son regard même avait perdu sa vivacité si caractéristique à la blonde. Un homme s'approcha lentement d'elle, la faisant reculer peu à peu vers le fond de la petite pièce. Lorsque son dos heurta le mur, Lucy se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tremblante. L'homme fit encore un pas en avant puis s'arrêta.

" **Tu as de la chance. Ton maître veut te laisser en paix aujourd'hui.** " lança-t-il ennuyé " **Mais ne rêve pas, ce n'est pas fini pour autant.** " ajouta-t-il en souriant mauvaisement.

La blonde trembla violemment tandis que l'homme éclatait d'un rire froid avant de sortir en refermant la porte. La jeune blonde s'appuya contre le mur en lâchant les larmes qu'elle avait difficilement retenu. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues crasseuses avant de s'écraser au sol.

" **Aidez-moi...** " murmura-t-elle en larme.

La guilde de Fairy Tail avait perdu son habituel éclat. Chacun était assis à une table, le regard baissé. UN an... Ça faisait UN an... UN an qu'elle avait disparu... Tous les mages étaient touchés par sa disparition. Mais le plus affecté restait Natsu. Les habituelles bagarres qui faisaient le renom de Fairy Tail avaient cessées et pour cause ! Le dragon slayer était toujours celui qui les déclenchait. Et depuis la disparition de son amie blonde, il n'avait plus le cœur à se battre. Il n'avait plus le cœur à rien de toute manière. Tous ses amis le voyaient s'éteindre un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne venait plus que rarement à la guilde, uniquement pour prendre une mission, quand il n'envoyait pas Happy chercher son gagne-pain à sa place. Ces missions, Natsu les effectuaient dans l'unique but de pouvoir payer l'appartement de la blonde que lui et Happy squattait depuis la disparition de celle-ci. Même si le ménage n'avait jamais été son fort, Natsu faisait tout pour que l'appartement de Lucy soit comme il l'était avant, espérant que la jeune femme le retrouverait tel qu'elle l'avait quitté. Chaque soir, après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien nettoyé l'appartement, Natsu allait se coucher dans le lit de la blonde, son odeur étant encore présente dans les draps de celle-ci. Et tous les soirs ils s'endormait en pensant à sa nakama, qui allait jusqu'à hanter ses rêves, rêves durant lesquelles la constellationniste disparaissait toujours, le laissant seul, désemparé et malheureux.

Lucy regardait le mur sans réellement le voir. D'après la lumière passant à travers la lucarne, Lucy savait que la journée qui allait débuter était une mauvaise journée. Un jour triste et froid, comme le cœur de la jeune femme. Le vent refroidissait sa cellule, la faisant grelotter. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur LUI. Il portait son éternelle cape mais avait depuis bien longtemps retiré son masque. LUI… Celui qui l'avait achetée… Celui qui la traitait comme une esclave depuis ce jour-là. Celui qui la terrorisait… Il s'avança lentement vers elle, son sourire froid toujours aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta face à elle, la surplombant de son imposante taille avant de se baisser à sa hauteur.

« **Comme tu m'as manquée… Tu savais ça ? Que tu m'avais manqué ?** » souffla-t-il « **Quel dommage que j'en ai bientôt fini avec toi… Tu es ma préférée tu sais. Tu es la seule avec qui je m'amuse vraiment… Quel dommage…** » ajouta-t-il en soupirant bruyamment avant de se relever et de sortir après avoir laissé tomber un morceau de pain que la blonde ramassa et mangea, affamée. A la fin de maigre repas, Lucy se laissa tomber sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit. Elle attrapa la couverture miteuse sur son lit et la tira légèrement, découvrant le mur face à elle. Celui-ci était couvert de petits dessins que la blonde regarda les larmes aux yeux. Elle posa doucement sa main sur l'un des dessins et un petit sourire apparût sur son visage.

« **Natsu…** »

Natsu était allongé sur le lit de Lucy lorsqu'Happy entra dans la chambre en voletant.

« **Natsu, j'ai pris une mission !** » lança-t-il en se posant près de sa tête.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, les yeux fermés.

« **Natsu ?** » questionna le petit chat bleu.

Le dragon slayer ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son ami. Happy le regarda fixement.

« **On va en mission ? On à bientôt plus d'argent.** »

Natsu le regarda et soupira légèrement.

« **Oui…** »

Le petit neko baissa la tête. Les rares fois où son ami parlait ce n'était que pour dire quelques mots avant de se murer à nouveau dans son silence. Le mage soupira à nouveau et se leva, en faisant signe à son chat. Les deux amis sortirent de l'appartement avant de se diriger vers la forêt. Depuis que Lucy avait disparu, les voyages pour partir en mission se faisaient toujours à pied. Pourtant, Natsu regrettait presque les voyages en train, où il pouvait poser la tête sur les genoux de la blonde tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, calmant ses hauts le cœur. Mais depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, il préférait faire les voyages à pied. Elle lui manquait terriblement… Plus qu'une simple amie… Lors de la « mort » de Lisanna, la douleur avait été forte… Mais probablement moindre par rapport à celle qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait découvert que Lucy n'était plus là. Lucy… SA Lucy… Happy regardait son maître et ami marché en silence, plongé dans ses sombres pensées. Natsu avait beaucoup changé… Il n'était plus comme avant. Happy le voyait bien qu'il souffrait mais… il ne pouvait rien y faire… Il n'était qu'un petit chat angelot après tout… La seule qui pourrait lui rendre le sourire serait Lucy… Le petit neko le savait. Seule Lucy pourrait le sortir de sa tristesse, de sa solitude. Même si Natsu ne le disait pas, la perte de sa nakama blonde l'accablait. Il l'entendait pleurer le nom de Lucy dans son sommeil. Il savait que son ami ne voulait pas le rendre plus triste en lui disant sa douleur. Après tout, Happy avait perdu et une amie et sa mère… Mais même si Natsu ne s'en rendait pas compte, lui savait. Il savait que Lucy était bien plus aux yeux de Natsu. Natsu n'avait pas perdu qu'une amie. Il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Même si le dragon slayer de feu se le cachait à lui-même, Happy le savait. Natsu aimait Lucy. Il ne squattait pas son lit pour une question de confort, il aurait pu en acheter un, il squattait son lit parce-que la belle blonde y était. Parce qu'avec elle, Natsu se sentait complet. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il pensait que ce n'était que de l'amitié… Happy se demandait souvent si son ami n'était pas comme le disait tous leurs amis : un idiot. Il avait fallu que Lucy disparaisse pour que Natsu se rende compte qu'il n'éprouvait pas une simple amitié. Il avait fallu qu'il éprouve la douleur de la perte, la tristesse de son absence pour s'en rendre compte. Mais Happy savait que lorsque la blonde reviendrait, ses deux amis pourrait enfin vivre ensemble, heureux. Comme une famille. Natsu son papa, Lucy sa maman, et lui, Happy, leur fils. Il savait que Lucy reviendrait. Après tout, elle était forte… Elle était une mage de Fairy Tail… Elle reviendrait. Happy le savait.


	3. Chapter 3 : Neige et larmes

NEIGE ET LARMES…

L'hiver s'était installé et de légers flocons tombaient, couvrant le sol d'un fin manteau blanc. Un an et demi s'était écoulé depuis la disparition de Lucy et de moins en moins de ses amis croyait en son retour. Natsu ne venait plus à la guilde, passant tout son temps dans l'appartement Lucy, et tous les mages pouvaient ressentir sa tristesse. Une tristesse plus froide encore que la neige dehors. Même les missions qu'il effectuait étaient de plus en plus espacées, ne prenant que de longues missions lui permettant à la fois de rester loin de Magnolia le plus longtemps possible, cette charmante ville lui rappelant sans cesse la belle Lucy, mais aussi de gagner le plus de joyaux, afin de pouvoir, un désir tout à fait contradictoire à sa volonté, rester le plus souvent possible dans l'appartement de la constellationniste. Il ne se sentait plus d'humeur à rien. Son unique réconfort était le maigre espoir, qui s'amoindrissait chaque jour, de revoir un jour le sourire éblouissant de sa princesse. Après tout, n'était-il pas le dragon ? Ne se devait-il pas de garder la princesse ? Garder SA princesse ? Et pourtant il avait failli à sa mission… Sa belle princesse avait bel et bien été enlevée, mais pas comme dans les contes de fées de son enfance, par un beau prince charmant qui l'emmènerai loin, sur son beau cheval blanc, mais par un sombre individu dont il ne connaissait rien, et qui l'avait fait souffrir, il en était plus que sûr. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, chaque fois qu'il tentait d'imaginer ce qu'on lui faisait, il sentait la fureur l'envahir. Pourtant, chaque fois il se souvenait de son incapacité à la protéger. Et c'était la tristesse qui l'envahissait, terrassant sa colère. Il avait été faible… il n'avait pas su la protéger… Il était plus en colère encore contre lui-même. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage quand il pensait à ça. Des larmes amères, des larmes de souffrance pure. Des larmes qu'il ne versait que pour elle. Des larmes de douleur, d'amour, de tristesse, de passion, de peur, d'inquiétude. Des larmes salées qui se déversaient en torrent sur son visage rougit. Les larmes. La douleur. La peur. L'amour.

De la neige. Des larmes. De la neige et des larmes. Les flocons blancs se déversaient dans la petite cellule, passant par la petite lucarne. Lucy grelotta. L'hiver dernier avait été froid mais celui-ci allait l'être bien plus… Il lui suffisait de voir le ciel aussi blanc que le sol pour le comprendre. La neige se glissait dans la petite pièce exigüe, recouvrant le sol de pierre froide. Les pierres des murs dégoulinaient d'eau mêlée de neige fondue, inondant la paillasse ou se trouvait la jeune femme. La couverture qu'elle possédait ne la réchauffait plus, étant aussi trempée que les murs, et Lucy tentait de se réchauffer en frottant ses bras maigres. Si froid… Un mince filet de buer s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles tandis qu'elle soufflait sur ses mains osseuses. Si faim… Elle attrapa le petit quignon de pain sec devant elle et croqua dedans. Si soif… Elle récupéra la coupe posée face à elle et but l'eau croupit qui se trouvait dedans. Des larmes. Le froid ambiant gelait les larmes qui glissait sur ses joues grises, la faisant souffrir, mais cette souffrance physique n'était rien comparée à la douleur qu'éprouvait son cœur.

Il était 3 heures du matin lorsque Natsu se leva silencieusement avant de sortir par la fenêtre, laissant son compagnon endormi. Il l'avait sentie. Cette odeur. Cette odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi toutes. Cette odeur si chère à son cœur. Cette odeur qu'elle seule portait. Cette odeur sucrée qui lui avait tant manqué… L'odeur de Lucy. Il en était sûr. Il la reconnaitrait parmi mille. Il huma l'air et partit en quête de l'odeur de sa belle princesse. Lucy… Sa Lucy n'était plus bien loin… Il courrait dans les rues de Magnolia, essoufflé mais le cœur gonflé de joie à l'idée de retrouver son étoile, son trésor, sa princesse… sa Lucy tout simplement. L'odeur emplissait ses narines à mesure qu'il approchait de son but et son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Tournant d'une ruelle à l'autre, il arriva finalement dans une grande avenue. L'odeur venait d'ici. Pourtant… Personne… Il n'y avait personne… Un réverbère illuminait le sol recouvert de poudreuse d'une lumière pâle et floue, rendant ce tableau presque irréel. Pourtant, Lucy manquait à ce tableau. L'odeur menait à cette avenue mais elle n'y était pas… Il ferma les yeux et inspira fortement. L'odeur de Lucy… Tout-à-coup, il fronça les sourcils. L'odeur de sa Lucy… Quelque chose clochait… Une autre odeur y semblait mêlée. Une odeur plus froide, froide comme la neige, plus âcre… Une odeur… masculine. Il se crispa fortement. L'odeur de Lucy était mêlée à une autre, plus forte. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne à lui. Non, c'était celle d'un autre homme. Natsu sentit une jalousie cruelle lui transpercer les entrailles, remontant peu à peu vers son cœur meurtri. Et si… Non… C'était impossible… Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées qu'un homme de grande taille, enroulé dans une cape noire, sortait d'une bâtisse. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Natsu, celui-ci ne put que sentir l'odeur de Lucy, mêlée à celle de cette homme. Cette odeur âcre… C'était bien la sienne. Il tenta de discerner les traits de son visage mais ce fut peine perdue : un masque recouvrait celui-ci, ne laissant apparaître que sa bouche, ornée d'un sourire froid et cruel. Natsu se contracta face à ce sourire. Il ne put que regarder cette homme mystérieux, sans pouvoir exécuter le moindre mouvement. Celui-ci passa près du jeune homme en l'ignorant et continua sa route, suivit du regard par Natsu. Alors que le rosé s'apprêtait à faire un pas en direction de cette personne qui portait l'odeur de Lucy, celui-ci disparut sous ses yeux ébahis. L'odeur de Lucy se dissipa peu à peu avant de disparaître définitivement, laissant Natsu seul dans la nuit froide.

IL était parti à Magnolia. Elle le savait étant donné que les gardes, ne s'occupant plus de sa présence depuis longtemps déjà, parlait toujours devant elle. IL était parti chercher des artefacts dans l'ancienne ville où habitait Lucy, laissant celle-ci aux « bons soins » des gardes. Lucy ne redoutait en réalité que le moment où IL reviendrait. Elle trembla à cette pensée et serra ses frêles jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle avait peur de LUI. Très peur de LUI… Et il le savait très bien. IL jouait avec cette peur qu'il provoquait. IL se réjouissait de cette peur qu'elle éprouvait face à LUI. Lucy regarda le mur face à elle. Elle avait peur de LUI… Si peur… Une peur glaciale. Plus froide que la neige. Plus froide que la glace. Un froid qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. La seule chaleur qui la gardait éveillée… La seule chaleur qui la maintenait éveillée… C'était celle qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur… Cette chaleur réconfortante… La chaleur de Natsu. Il allait la sauver de cet homme, elle le savait. Elle en était sûre.

Mirajane était au bar, un chiffon et un verre à la main. Lucy… Elle manquait à tout le monde, ça la Barmaid le savait. Mais le plus touché restait Natsu. Elle le voyait de moins en moins… La jeune femme en était là dans ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Natsu. Celui-ci entra et se dirigea mécaniquement vers le tableau des missions, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Grey le regarda faire puis se leva et s'approcha du tableau à son tour.

« **Tu devrais l'oublier…** »

Le dragon de feu leva la tête vers l'Ice Maker et le regarda froidement.

« **Laisse-moi.** »

« **Je disais ça pour t'aider moi…** » soupira le brun « **Tu te fais du mal pour rien.** »

« **N'essaie pas de m'aider, ça vaudra mieux.** » persifla Natsu.

Mirajane regarda l'échange des deux garçons depuis son bar et soupira. Ce n'était pas comme leur bagarres habituelles. Natsu ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à se battre contre son rival depuis la disparition de Lucy, et les rares fois où les deux se battaient, Natsu ne jouait pas : il se battait réellement. Il laissait sortir toute la haine, la rancœur qu'il avait en lui et s'en prenait toujours violemment au mage de glace. Et celui-ci se voyait bien dans l'obligation de répondre tout aussi violemment. Il ne voulait pas finir à l'hôpital non plus ! Et lorsque les deux se battait, rien ne pouvait les arrêter avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux au tapis. Le maître choisissait de ne pas intervenir. Il valait mieux, après tout, qu'il relâche la pression qu'il avait en lui plutôt que de tout garder pour lui et d'exploser plus tard… Pourtant, ce jour-là, Natsu ne se jeta pas sur Grey, comme à son habitude. Non. Il se tourna juste vers le tableau et scruta les diverses feuilles proposant des missions en tout genre avant d'en choisir une et de passer devant le brun qui le regardait, surpris. Le fils du dragon s'approcha de la barmaid et déposa la feuille jaunit devant elle avant de sortir sans un regard en arrière. La jeune femme prit ladite feuille et la détailla des yeux avant de soupirer. Le jeune homme sortit et s'éloigna lentement tandis que les légers flocons de neige tombant du ciel blanc recouvraient les dernières traces de son passage.

Happy attendait son ami chez la blonde. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était parti pour la guilde. Il avait demandé au petit chat de l'attendre sagement à la maison mais le celui-ci commençait à s'inquiéter. Et si Natsu avait recommencé à se battre avec Grey ? Et s'il s'était fait attaquer et qu'il se battait contre quelqu'un ?... Le petit chat angelot sortit de chez Lucy et se dirigea vers l'auberge en voletant. Arrivé au grand bâtiment, Happy entra et se rendit au bar ou Mirajane servait les boissons de divers mages. En le voyant, la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés souri quelque peu.

« **Bonjour Happy. Tu veux quelque chose ?** »

« **Bonjour Mira. Ben en fait je cherche Natsu… Il m'a dit de l'attendre à la maison mais ça fait longtemps déjà qu'il est sorti. Il est où ?** » ajouta le petit neko bleu en regardant autour de lui, les joues gonflées.

La jeune femme le regarda surprise.

« **Il n'est pas venu te chercher ? Il est parti en mission depuis 30 minutes déjà.** »

Le chaton tourna lentement la tête vers elle et articula difficilement.

« **I…il est parti sans moi ?** »

Mirajane le regarda et soupira.

« **Il avait probablement besoin d'être seul…** »

« **Mais je pouvais venir avec lui quand même !** » s'exclama Happy « **Il aurait pu me prévenir au moins…** »

Le petit chat baissa la tête les oreilles couchées et lâcha un petit sanglot qui fendit le cœur de sa locutrice.

« **Si tu veux, Charuru est là-bas avec Wendy…** »

L'exceed hocha la tête tristement et rejoignit la dragonne slayer et l'élue de son cœur, ce même cœur lourd de chagrin d'avoir été mis de côté par son meilleur ami.

Natsu marchait lentement en direction de la forêt. Il se sentait mal d'avoir laissé Happy seul mais il ne se sentait pas non plus d'avoir le petit exceed avec lui aujourd'hui… Comme souvent en ce moment… En effet le petit chat parlait souvent de Lucy et de tous leurs joyeux moments passés ensemble tous les trois, ce qui renfonçait chaque fois le couteau dans la plaie béante de son cœur. Elle lui manquait tant… Mais il n'avait pas décidé de partir en mission seul pour cette unique raison. Non. Il voulait, en réalité, partir à la recherche de Lucy. Et il allait la retrouver, il ferait tout pour, quitte à se donner la mort s'il le fallait. Elle était si importante après tout… Elle était une étoile dans la guilde, mais pour lui elle était son soleil, et depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec lui, c'était comme un hiver sans fin qui s'était installé. Un hiver froid. Un hiver ou ses larmes et la neige se mêlaient sur ses joues. De la neige. Des larmes. De la neige et des larmes…


	4. Chapter 4 : Perte et souvenir

PERTE ET SOUVENIRS…

Trois jours. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il marchait dans cette forêt. Il ne savait pas du tout où allait, mais il avançait. Il ne savait même pas où elle était mais il marchait. Sans relâche il marchait dans cette forêt. Le soir, il se posait dans des endroits qu'il trouvait sur sa route, se faisait un petit feu et mangeait ce qu'il avait chassé, même si souvent il n'avait pas faim. Alors il se couchait, laissant la moitié de son repas aux nombreux animaux qui peuplaient cette forêt et s'endormait en pensant toujours à sa belle Lucy. Le matin, il se levait sans grande conviction et reprenait sa marche. Il la cherchait tous les jours mais il ne la trouvait pas…

Ce fut un saut d'eau glaciale qui la réveilla ce jour-là. Un garde se tenait devant elle, un sourire plus froid que l'eau sur son corps fragile sur les lèvres.

« **Bonjour esclave. Bien dormi ?** » ricana-t-il

Depuis trois jours il marchait. Il ignorait où il allait, mais son cœur le guidait vers la personne qu'il cherchait le plus. Lucy... Il allait la retrouver coûte que coûte. Il le savait. Comme si sa voix l'appelait... Pourtant, ce n'était pas possible... Elle ne l'appelait pas... Il l'entendrait... Comme la fois où il l'avait sauvée... Lors des combats contre Phantom Lord... Ce n'était pas son père qui avait pu s'interposer entre lui et sa belle princesse alors ce ne serait sûrement pas un sombre inconnu encapuchonné et masqué qui allait le faire ! Il accéléra le pas, courant presque et se murmura, plutôt à lui-même qu'à une autre personne, espérant que le vent glacial porterait son message.

" J'arrive Lucy... "

Plus jamais il ne la laisserait partir. La douleur avait été trop vive. La perte... La perte de cette être cher... Comme si on lui enlevait le cœur. Comme si des ronces le serrait dans une étreinte mortelle. Comme si son oxygène se raréfiait. Mais après tout, n'était-elle pas son oxygène ? N'était-elle pas son souffle de vie ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, le vrai, avant de la rencontrer. Elle lui avait appris. Il avait peu à peu appris à aimer cette femme merveilleuse qu'était Lucy Heartfilia. Cette femme qui le retournait, qui le hantait. Cette femme qu'il aimait. Oh oui il l'aimait si fort... Et jamais plus aucun mal ne lui serait fait. Il aimait son rire, son sourire, ses colères... Pas ses larmes, pas sa douleur, pas sa tristesse... Il aimait tout de cette femme mais il ne voulait lus qu'elle souffre. Il voulait la voir heureuse, épanouie et surtout près de lui. Il la voulait dans ses bras, compte tenu qu'elle était déjà, et ce depuis longtemps, ancrée dans son cœur.

Encore un jour de plus dans ce cachot. La jeune femme regardait droit devant elle, la tête et le cœur vide de toute émotion. Elle avait mal mais la douleur n'était plus rien pour elle. Elle avait froid mais même le morsure glaciale du vent ne l'atteignait plus. Seuls ses souvenirs étaient toujours là... Elle ferma lentement les yeux et s'assoupie, appuyée contre le mur.

Elle était là, assise à une table de la guilde, sirotant un jus de fruit, dont le goût sucré la fit sourire, quand tout à coup une boule bleue se jetait sur elle, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son giron et de fondre en larme.

" Lucy ! Lucy ! " pleurait cette petite boule bleue.

" Oui Happy ? " répondit la jeune femme, souriante.

" Charuru à encore refusé mon poisson ! " pleurnicha Happy.

La jeune femme lui offrit son plus beau sourire et essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts.

" Tu sais Happy, tu ne dois pas te décourager pour si peu... Peut-être refuse-t-elle par timidité... Ou bien essai de lui offrir autre chose, quelque chose dont elle a envie. Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera avec plaisir... " lui répondit-elle en lui caressant la tête doucement. " Tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne laisse pas tomber, bas toi pour ce qui t'es cher... " termina-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Le petit neko se leva, une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux.

" Oui ! Je vais lui trouver un plus gros poisson " s'exclama-t-il, fier de lui.

Il sortit en voletant tandis que la jeune blonde lâchait un petit rire. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas tout compris, mais après tout, c'était comme cela qu'elle aimait son petit Happy... Tournant la paille dans son verre de jus, la jeune femme regarda distraitement un certain jeune homme, qui, comme à son habitude, se battait avec son comparse aux cheveux ébènes, celui-ci même encouragé par une sublime jeune femme aux cheveux océan qui s'évanouie, les yeux en cœur, en lâchant son fameux "Monsieur Grey..." lorsque celui-ci se retrouva totalement dénudé tandis qu'un certain dragon slayer exhibait son trophée, fier de lui. La jeune femme rigola quelques peu face à ce tableau des plus pittoresque. C'était bien Fairy Tail... Et pour rien au monde elle ne quitterait cet endroit... La bataille fut finalement mise à terme lorsque les deux principaux protagonistes de celle-ci se retrouvèrent encastrés (et probablement castrés) dans l'un des murs de la guilde, après avoir écrasé le gâteau à la fraise de la célèbre reine des fées, Titania, qui, une fois son méfait accompli, retourna au bar réclamer une nouvelle part de sa gourmandise sucré. Lorsque Natsu parvint enfin à se déloger du mur, il se dirigea vers son ami blonde, tout en se massant sa mâchoire endolorie, avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc près d'elle. Les deux amis discutèrent joyeusement, jusqu'à ce que le rosé ne s'exclame, surpris.

" Lucy ?! Pourquoi tu saignes ?! "

La jeune femme baissa la tête sur son propre ventre pour s'apercevoir avec stupéfaction qu'une large tache de sang ornait celui-ci, s'étalant peu à peu et imbibant le tissu fin de son haut. La jeune femme releva la tête vers son ami mais celui-ci avait disparu, laissant la place à CET homme. Son bourreau. Un couteau à la main, celui-ci enfoncé dans le ventre de la jeune mage jusqu'à la garde. La jeune femme laissa échapper un sanglot de douleur mêlé de tristesse avant de sombrer peu à peu dans des ténèbres froides et insalubres, criant le seul nom qui lui passa à l'esprit...

" Natsu ! "

Lucy ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur. Elle baissa la tête vers son ventre, soulevant les reste de son haut et soupira. Un rêve. Tout cela n'était qu'un stupide rêve... Elle effleura la fine cicatrice encore sensible qui ornait son ventre et lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur. Même dans ses rêves les plus beaux IL revenait sans cesse... IL la hantait... Même les beaux souvenirs qu'elle gardait de sa guilde, de son équipe, de ses amis, de Natsu... De son Natsu... Il les entachaient, faisant de ceux-ci un cauchemar. Ses souvenirs les plus doux se transformaient peu à peu en effroyables cauchemars. Même dans ses rêves, l'homme de sa vie ne parvenait pas à la sauver. SON Natsu ne parvenait pas à la sauver. Il fallait dire que, après tout, cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'elle avait disparu... Pourtant, il n'était pas là... Elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir, son cœur étant trop attaché à cet homme qu'était Natsu, mais elle ne parvenait plus non plus à discerner la réalité du rêve. Et lorsque CET homme la poignardait, dans ses rêves, sous les traits tant adorés de son Natsu, elle ne parvenait plus à savoir que croire. Natsu ? CET homme ? Son cœur ? Sa raison ? Les souvenirs étaient de plus en plus mélangés à la souffrance, et peu à peu elle les perdait... La perte... La perte de ses souvenirs si chéris... Leur rencontre, la première fois où elle avait senti son cœur battre pour lui, leur première mission, leurs rires, leurs disputes, lui, tout simplement. Que devait-elle croire à présent ?... La jeune femme regarda le plafond suintant et lâcha des larmes en murmurant le nom de son aimé. Elle croyait en lui. En avait cru en lui et elle croyait toujours en lui. Elle espérait toujours croire, ou POUVOIR croire en lui, comme elle le faisait... Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Le cœur triomphait encore de la raison, pour le moment, mais... le ferait-il encore longtemps ?... Le constellationniste regarda les flocons de neige qui s'étaient remis à tomber et sentit son propre cœur peu à peu tomber en miette. Elle croyait en lui... Elle avait toujours ses souvenirs. Mais elle était brisée, autant physiquement que psychiquement, et elle ignorait encore combien de temps elle tiendrait sous les assauts incessants de la douleur. Elle ferma les yeux et pria silencieusement pour que Natsu la retrouve vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Le jeune homme avançait dans la forêt, ses pas imprégnant la neige et y laissant les marques de son passage. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Une semaine. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il marchait dans cette forêt, la neige n'aidant pas et ne faisant que le ralentir. Et pourtant, toujours aucune traces de sa belle étoile... Il ne la trouvait toujours pas... Son odeur n'était pas là et pourtant son cœur lui intimait de continuer à suivre cette direction. Et il préférait suivre son cœur, n'ayant après tout pas de meilleure piste. Il s'était arrêté à plusieurs villes et villages afin de faire des provisions et d'avoir des renseignements, mais toujours rien. Personne ne savait rien à propos qu'une mage de Fairy Tail portée disparue depuis maintenant un an et demi. Et ça, ça l'énervait au plus haut point. C'était de la guilde de Fairy Tail que l'on parlait ! La guilde Numéro 1 de tout Fiore ! Et surtout de l'une de ses mages les plus importante ! Lucy se pensait souvent faible par rapport aux autres mages, pourtant elle avait quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait apporter. Elle apportait la joie au sein de la guilde et était importante aux yeux de chaque mages de la guilde, plus particulièrement aux yeux de Natsu, ça, il le savait... Et peu importe les sacrifices, il la retrouverait ! Il leva le poing et fit finalement le signe si particulier de sa guilde. Il la sauvera, pour lui, pour elle, pour leurs amis ! Le jeune homme repartit en courant dans la neige. Il la retrouverait. Plus jamais il ne revivra cette perte. Jamais. Il ne revivra plus cette perte, il ne resterait plus cloîtré dans ses souvenirs, il la retrouverait et créera de nouveaux souvenirs avec elle. Il la sauverait.


	5. Chapter 5 : Recherche et découvertes

RECHERCHES ET DECOUVERTE…

Il était encore là, derrière cette grille. Lucy le regardait, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle avait toujours peur de Lui. Elle aurait toujours peur de lui. Il s'approcha lentement des barreaux et les pris entre ses mains.

" Ma petite Lucy... Tu as si peur de moi ? "

Il lâcha un de ses fameux rires sardonique. Un de ces rires qui la faisait toujours trembler. Il la regarda tenter de retenir vainement un sanglot mais une petite larme coula le long de sa joue creuse. Il sourit d'autant plus en voyant l'effet et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Petite chose insignifiante et faible qu'elle était. Il haïssait les faibles. Son propre fils en était un. Mais la faiblesse de cette petite fée aux ailes brisées était bien pire encore. Il avait brisé ses petites ailes translucides comme des brindilles de bois sec. Il n'avait pas brisé qu'une simple fée. Non, c'était bien plus que ça. Il avait brisé LA fée de Fairy Tail. Et il en tirait une immense fierté. Après tout, il avait déjà put observer la déchéance de cette guilde de prétentieux. Il avait put voir à quel point la jeune femme recroquevillée devant lui avait une importance capitale dans la guilde. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Après tout, tout autant que sa magie, elle était faible. Il la regarda serrer ses jambes maigres et pâles contre sa poitrine et sourit d'un air satisfait. Il l'avait fait. Il avait pris sa revanche sur la guilde des fées. Et il exultait rien qu'a cette idée.

La guilde de Fairy Tail était calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Et ça, Mirajane ne le supportait plus. Depuis la disparition de Lucy, celle de Natsu ne faisait que raviver la douleur des mages ici présents. Elle jeta un regard triste sur un certain petit chat bleu, assis près la mage céleste et de son exceed. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot. Même Charuru n'arrivait pas à lui faire lâcher une parole. Et, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, la petite chatte blanche regrettait presque les pitreries du petit neko bleu. Cependant, tous les mages de Fairy Tail pouvaient comprendre l'abattement de l'exceed. Il avait d'abord perdu sa mère, puis son meilleur ami, son père. La barmaid de la guilde soupira en essuyant un verre, comme à son habitude. Elle pensait souvent à Lucy. La blonde lui manquait indéniablement, et aucun jour ne passait sans qu'elle espère le retour de ses chers amis.

Happy regardait encore et toujours la porte. Il la surveillait chaque jour. Il espérait chaque jour. Il espérait toujours. Il baissa la tête, ses petites oreilles s'affaissant sur son front. Pas aujourd'hui... Encore un jour de plus. Il regarda son poisson devant lui et donna un petit coup de patte à l'assiette. Il n'avait pas faim. Il releva la tête en sentant un regard sur lui et croisa les yeux océan de Mirajane. Celle-ci le regardait tristement et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il inquiétait ses amis... Il l'observa encore quelques minutes puis lui sourit légèrement, surprenant la mage de rang S. Il devait faire des efforts. Il se devait de faire des efforts pour ses amis ! Lucy et Natsu lui manquait terriblement mais il savait que si ses deux amis revenaient, ou même si ses deux amis avaient été là, ils n'aurait pas voulu le voir ainsi. Il tira la petite assiette devant lui et commença à manger son poisson sans conviction. Il devait se ressaisir pour eux. Pour ses amis.

Natsu marchait toujours. Une autre semaine s'était écoulée depuis son départ. Deux semaines étaient donc passées depuis qu'il était parti à la recherche de Lucy, mais il n'avait pourtant toujours aucune piste de sa constellationniste préférée. Il rageait intérieurement. Il se sentait impuissant. Et il détestait ça. Il cheminait dans cette sombre forêt depuis des jours. Et en plus d'être énervé, il avait faim... Les réserves faites dans le dernier village où il était passé étaient épuisées et son estomac criai famine. Il soupira et releva la tête, apercevant une petite maison un peu plus loin, d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumés qui disparaissaient dans le ciel de craie. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et ses pas se dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers la petite maisonnée. En s'approchant de celle-ci, il la détailla des yeux. Elle était plutôt petite, mais semblait confortable; et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer que ce pourrait être leur maison à Lucy et lui. Oui, il se voyait bien vivre dans une petite maison comme celle-ci, eux deux avec Happy et leur enfant. Ou non. Plutôt leurs enfants. Oui, il voulait fonder une famille avec cette femme. Il voulait passer sa vie avec elle. Mais pour le moment, tout ça n'était qu'affabulations. Il se mordit la joue afin de retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, et toqua à la porte. Il y eu un long silence et le jeune homme failli perdre patience, jusqu'à ce qu'une vielle dame aux cheveux blancs comme la neige qui ornait le sol n'ouvre la porte en souriant.

" Je suis désolée, mais le temps que j'arrive à la porte... "

Le dragon slayer la regarda puis répondit à son sourire.

" Je voulait juste savoir si vous auriez quelque chose à manger pour moi... "

La vielle femme le détailla rapidement du regard puis s'écarta, lui cédant le passage.

" Entre donc jeune homme. Je vais te faire un bon repas chaud. "

Natsu ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la petite bâtisse. Tandis que son hôtesse partait vers la cuisine, le jeune homme observa la maison dans les moindres recoins. Tout semblait si calme ici. Il faisait chaud, le feu dans l'âtre y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Et tout était propre. Un légère odeur de lavande flottait dans l'air, bientôt remplacée par une odeur de nourriture qui rappela à Natsu que son estomac n'attendait que ça. Il regarda le feu devant lui et s'assit à même le sol, devant la cheminée. Ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers Lucy. Les flammes orangées qui dansaient devant ses yeux, la douce chaleur qui s'en émanait... Il regarda attentivement les belles flammes qui crépitait et le visage de sa Lucy apparut devant ses yeux. Il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas là, mais se l'imaginer le soulageait tellement... Il tendit la main vers le feu et pris doucement une flamme, qui lui lécha les doigts. La femme qui l'avait accueillit sortit à ce moment là de la cuisine, et il se releva après avoir reposé la flamme. Elle le regarda en souriant et posa le plat sur la table en bois avant d'inviter le rosé à s'asseoir d'un mouvement de tête. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur l'une des chaises, tandis que la maîtresse de maison prenait place face à lui. Elle le servit et le jeune mage se jeta sur son assiette, dévorant le délicieux repas. La vielle dame le regardant en souriant, puis pris la parole.

"Que fais donc un mage dans cette forêt, et en plein hiver d'autant plus ? "

Le jeune dragon slayer s'arrêta de manger, la main suspendue entre sa bouche et la table. La femme face à lui le regarda, surprise, mais Natsu se reprit rapidement.

" Je cherche quelqu'un... Quelqu'un à qui je tient...énormément. " ajouta-t-il.

Il lâcha un soupir et une larme coula le long de sa joue, larme qu'il effaça d'un geste rageur. La vielle femme le regarda, intriguée.

" Je ne sais pas si cela pourrait vous être d'une quelconque aide... Mais je sais qu'il y a, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, un vieux château... Il est inhabité depuis des années déjà, mais il y a des rumeurs qui circule comme quoi depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant des personnes y serait retourné et y vivrait... Je sais juste qu'il y aurait parmi eux un homme de grande taille et toujours enveloppé d'une cape... C'est tout ce que l'on sait au village... Personne n'ose s'aventurer là-bas... "

Le mage de feu la regarda, surpris et sourit avant de se lever brusquement.

" Merci Madame ! Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé ! "

Il se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, avant de se tourner vers la vielle dame qui le regardait en souriant d'un air bienveillant. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et sortit dans la neige. Les flocons s'étaient remis à tomber et parsemaient ses cheveux roses, mais il s'en moquait bien. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la couche fraîche de neige, trempant même le bas de son pantalon, mais le froid ne l'importunait aucunement. Il allait retrouver sa Lucy ! Après toutes ses recherches, il allait enfin la retrouver. Et plus jamais il ne la laisserait repartir.

Lucy regarda les flocons de neige qui tombaient peu à peu dans sa prison. Il faisait, encore une fois, terriblement froid, et les gelures qui couvraient ses mains et ses jambes découvertes la faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle avait tellement froid qu'elle avait presque l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement elle se briserait comme de la glace. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus remuer un seul membre. Les blessures qui s'étalaient sur tout son corps la faisait souffrir, et ses vêtements mouillés ainsi que l'air glacial qui soufflait dans le cachot n'aidait pas à atténuer la douleur, bien au contraire. Plusieurs de ses blessures étaient infectées et bleuis pas le froid environnant. Ses cheveux étaient couverts de givres, ainsi que les derniers morceaux de tissus qui composaient ses vêtements. Ses extrémités, rougis par les basses températures lui donnait l'impression qu'elles risquaient de se briser comme un morceau de verre. Elle avait même l'impression que son corps entier n'était plus que de verre. Elle resserra faiblement ses jambes contre son corps, dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer, mais elle ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur par ce simple mouvement. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment et elle tendit difficilement la main vers l'assiette en métal qui traînait devant elle avant de parvenir à la saisir. Cela faisait longtemps que les repas chauds avaient été bannis de son alimentation. Tout comme les repas entiers en fait. Elle ne mangeait que du pain, le plus souvent, ou parfois une assiette d'haricots froids. Ceux d'aujourd'hui étaient gelés. Pas étonnant vu la neige qui tombait par la lucarne et le blizzard... Elle prit pourtant une cuillère d'haricot et la porta à sa bouche. Elle crut presque que ses dents allaient se briser tellement ils étaient glacés. Elle avala difficilement ceux qu'elle avait en bouche et reposa l'assiette. Sa gorge était desséchée, mais elle avait terminée sa coupe d'eau quotidienne. Elle posa donc sa main contre le mur et récupéra l'eau qui coulait contre la paroi de pierre avant de l'avaler en grimaçant. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, elle n'en avait obtenue qu'une fièvre d'une semaine. Mais elle préférait être malade que mourir de soif. Une fois sa soif à peu près assouvie, elle posa sa tête sur ses bras, enfouissant son visage entre ceux-ci. Elle avait acquis des techniques contre le froid depuis qu'elle était ici. Elle savait que le plus important était de protéger son visage. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle commençait à perdre espoir. On ne la retrouverait jamais et elle mourait ici, de froid, de faim, de soif, de maladie ou encore de ses blessures. Elle ne voulait pas mourir... Pas ici... Elle voulait au moins revoir Natsu une dernière fois. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son cher nakama, ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle murmura le nom de son ami de toujours avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent, la faisant s'affaisser au sol et partir dans son monde peuplé de cauchemars.

Il la regardait à travers les barreaux. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il sourit en la voyant perdre connaissance. Elle était bien faible. Il lâcha un ricanement et s'éloigna, faisant un geste de la main. Il allait s'infiltrer dans ses rêves. Comme il le faisait chaque fois afin de mieux la briser. Il savait bien que la meilleure façon de briser quelqu'un était de s'attaquer à ses pensées. Et elle, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers ce Natsu Dragneel. Il n'avait donc aucun mal à falsifier ses rêves et souvenirs. Il sourit d'autant plus à cette pensée. Qu'il aimait faire le mal... La guilde de Fairy Tail l'avait humilié, c'était à son tour de les détruire de l'intérieur. Il n'était pas maître de guilde pour rien après tout... Et il n'était pas maître de la guilde haïssant le plus Fairy Tail pour rien... Il les détruirait tous. Il détruirait toutes ces petites fées jusqu'à la dernière.


	6. Chapter 6 : Douleur et retrouvailles

DOULEUR ET RETROUVAILLES…

Froid. Calme. Froid. Douleur. Neige. Glace. Froid. Calme. Lucy regardait le mur face à elle, un sourire collé au visage. La douleur se dissipait peu à peu. La jeune femme regardait droit devant elle, sans réellement voir le mur pour autant. Elle lâcha un petit rire. C'était drôle... Elle pensait à Natsu et ça la faisait rire. Elle se sentait bien maintenant... Comme...comme libre... Oui, elle était libre. Comme un oiseau dans le ciel. Un nouveau rire fusa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle s'imagina dotée d'ailes. Elle aurait probablement l'air bête, mais au moins, elle pourrait voler, elle pourrait être libre. Avec Natsu. Elle rigola d'autant plus en s'imaginant Natsu avec des ailes. Elle avait l'impression de flotter. Elle ne sentait plus son corps et s'était...apaisant. Elle se sentait bien comme ça, elle se sentait loin... Elle planait inconsciemment. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et elle sombra lentement dans les limbes, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Natsu courrait dans la neige. Il sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles. Il en était sûr. Il arrivait quelque chose à Lucy. Il le savait, il le ressentait au plus profond de son être. Il augmenta encore le rythme, espérant que tout n'était qu'une impression, dû à son stress. Au loin, il aperçut les imposantes tours d'un château en pierre. Il détailla rapidement l'immense forteresse, dont les donjons imposants projetaient une ombre sinistre sur la poudreuse. Le bâtiment semblait abandonné, dû au mauvais état des lieux. Le dragon slayer renifla l'air, tentant de faire abstraction des autres odeurs que celle qu'il cherchait. La première qu'il repéra fut pourtant celle âcre de l'homme qu'il avait croisé dans les rues de Magnolia. Il grinça des dents. Alors il avait raison. Cet homme avait bien un lien avec sa Lucy. Il serra les poings, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. On avait fait souffrir Lucy. IL AVAIT FAIT SOUFFRIR SA LUCE ! Il tenta de refréner sa colère et parvint finalement à se focaliser sur l'odeur de vanille que possédait son étoile. Il avait du mal à la trouver au travers des nombreuses odeurs masculines, mais finalement, il parvint à trouver cette effluve caractéristique à la jeune femme. Elle était ténue, et une odeur de sang ainsi que des relents de sueur se mêlaient à celle de la blonde. Il se dirigea lentement, faisant pour une fois marcher son cerveau, vers l'odeur, qui le mena enfin à une lucarne, près du sol. Elle était forcément là ! Il se pencha doucement et chassa la neige qui l'empêchait de voir à l'intérieur. Finalement, lorsque ses yeux s'adaptèrent enfin à la l'obscurité ambiante, il put voir une forme, allongée à même le sol. Il reconnu Lucy, dont les cheveux désormais ternes étaient visibles grâce au raie de lumière venant de la petite fenêtre où se trouvait Natsu. Le jeune homme pose une main sur le barreau, s'apprêtant à le faire fondre, lorsque la grille de la cellule où était retenue prisonnière sa nakama s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Natsu retira précipitamment sa main et se tapit contre le sol, s'enfonçant dans la neige froide. Il eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir l'homme à la cape entrer avant de ressentir une vive douleur à l'arrière de sa tête et de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil profond.

Lentement, l'homme encapuchonné ouvrit la porte de la "cage" de Lucy. Il s'approcha avec une lenteur calculée de la jeune femme et fut surpris de ne voir aucune réaction de la part de celle-ci. Il s'avança encore et remarqua la position de la constellationniste. Elle était allongée au sol, les cheveux étalés autour d'elle et un sourire qu'il jugea stupide collé au visage. Il remarqua alors que sa peau était pâle et cyanosée à divers endroits et que de fines marbrures la couvrait à d'autres. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la retira surpris. Elle était glacée. Voir même gelée. Sa respiration était lente et laborieuse, mais elle gardait toujours ce sourire collé au visage. Il grogna puis un sourire satisfait prit place sur son visage buriné. Si en plus elle mourait, sa revanche n'en serait que plus douce. Après tout, il pourrait toujours envoyé sa dépouille figé. Et il paierait beaucoup pour voir leurs têtes horrifiées et leurs visages larmoyants. Un rire tonitruant s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il se dirigeait à pas lents vers la grille. A peine eut-il refermé celle-ci qu'un garde s'approcha de lui, effectuant un garde-à-vous parfait avant de prendre la parole.

" Monsieur ! Un intrus à été repéré et neutralisé ! Que faisons-nous de lui ? "

Le Maître de guilde le regarda quelque seconde, réfléchissant, avant de faire un geste vague de la main.

" Fait-il parti d'une quelconque guilde ou est-ce un simple villageois ? "

" Un mage Monsieur ! " répondit le soldat en faction.

" De quelle guilde ? " ajouta le Maître, éprouvant un soudain intérêt pour la nouvelle.

" De la guilde de Fairy Tail ! Un camarade l'a aperçut tenter de ce faufiler en direction des cachots et l'a assommé ! " ajouta le gardien en bombant le torse.

L'homme face à lui fit un grand sourire victorieux. Alors en plus de la fameuse fée constellationniste de Fairy Tail, voilà qu'une autre venait d'elle même se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Qu'elle belle journée qu'aujourd'hui ! Il posa une main sur l'épaule du soldat devant lui et tapota celle-ci.

" Repos soldat. Vous avez fait du bon travail ! Amenez-le moi ici, nous allons le mettre avec sa camarade. " ajouta-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Le soldat hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas lourd. Le Chef, resté seul, se frotta les mains, attendant avec impatience le mage qui était tombé dans ses filets. Et il fut agréablement surpris en découvrant le fameux "Salamander", traîné parterre comme un vulgaire sac, tiré par deux gardes. Les deux soldats jetèrent donc le mage de feu dans la cellule, avant de se retirer, une fois congédiés par le Master. Celui-ci regarda sa nouvelle prise, un air fier et peu avenant collé au visage, avant de tourner le dos à celle-ci et de partir par la porte en bois menant à ses appartements en murmurant.

" Tremblez Fairy Tail. Lâchez vos larmes que j'en fasse mon eau-de-vie. Perdez vos ailes que je m'en fasse les plus beaux apparats. Perdez donc votre cœur. " ajouta-t-il, prit d'un fou rire. La porte claqua, atténuant ses éclats de rire avant de peu à peu laisser place à un silence froid et angoissant.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque Natsu repris conscience dans un grognement de douleur. Cette même douleur qui fusait dans tout son corps était tout bonnement insupportable ! Il tenta un mouvement, et ses membres, malgré la souffrance qui s'y étendait, répondirent immédiatement, lui permettant de ce relever. Il fit une rapide analyse visuelle de l'endroit ainsi que de la situation où il se trouvait. C'était un cachot crasseux, petit et sombre. Les murs ruisselaient d'eau et lui-même frissonna lorsqu'un courant d'elle glacial passa dans la prison. Il faisait terriblement froid ici. Si lui même pouvait ressentir le froid qu'il faisait, il n'imaginait même pas les conditions pour une personnes sensible au froid ou ne possédant pas les pouvoirs adéquats pour survivre dans de pareilles conditions. Son regard fit le tour de la petite pièce avant de se poser sur une forme allongée au sol et inerte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit à qui appartenait ce corps. Il se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers la masse étendue parterre et les larmes commencèrent à s'écouler lentement sur ses joues. Un an et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas vue... Et même si il se doutait bien qu'il ne la retrouverait pas en pleine forme, la voir dans cet état lui déchira le cœur. Il se laissa finalement tomber à genoux à quelques centimètres de la mage des étoiles, les larmes dévalant son visage et s'écrasant sur le sol. Il prit doucement la main de sa belle et la froideur de celle-ci le fit sursauter. Elle était glacée. Il releva la tête vers le visage de Lucy et s'aperçut à quel point elle semblait mal en point, la peau pâle et la respiration difficile. Il la releva doucement, évitant comme il pouvait les plaies et ecchymoses qui courraient le long de son corps, et la serra aussi doucement qu'il put contre son torse chaud. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser une chaleur trop forte d'un coup, ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle. Il savait par contre qu'il pouvait utiliser la chaleur corporelle, la sienne étant, de surcroît, plus élevée que la moyenne. Il passa donc doucement un bras autour de sa taille, la maintenant contre son torse, et la berça, ses larmes s'écoulant dans les cheveux blonds de Lucy. Il posa sa tête contre celle de sa nakama en murmurant doucement.

" Ne m'abandonne pas Luce. Je te l'interdis. Je veux pas te perdre... Je t'en pris... Ouvre les yeux... Me laisse pas... "

Cependant, malgré les supplications et lamentations de son ami et amour, la jeune femme n'ouvrit aucunement les yeux. Les larmes de Natsu redoublèrent tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Alors qu'il essayait de calmer ses pleurs, il entendit le grincement sinistre de la grille, le faisant se retourner violemment, sur la défensive. Il ne put cependant que distinguer une forme humaine, de sexe masculin, dissimulée sous une lourde cape. Natsu le reconnut immédiatement, autant par son allure que par l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Le nouveau venu sourit, le visage dissimulé par sa capuche, et lâcha, sur un ton sarcastique.

" Alors petite fée... Ta belle est dans un sale état... Tu as l'air bien affecté de la voir ainsi... Peut-être que tu souffres de la voir comme ça. Tu me donnera probablement tes ailes plus facilement maintenant... Ainsi que ton petit cœur brisé... " ricana celui-ci.

Natsu lui jeta un regard haineux avant de sursauter. Cette voix... Il la connaissait... Mais d'où ? Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu. Il en était même persuadé... Il savait qu'il connaissait cette voix, donc cette personne, il la connaissait. Et elle devait les connaitre aussi à en juger la froideur de son ton ainsi que son ton moqueur. Il releva la tête vers l'homme et le transperça du regard.

" Qui es-tu ?! Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à nous ? Pourquoi Lucy ?! Qu'es-ce qu'on t'as fait ?! "

Le Master lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de partir dans un rire cinglant.

" Voyons voyons... Pourquoi diable penses-tu que j'ai une dent contre vous ? " lança-t-il en riant.

Natsu le regarda froidement, les dents et les poings serrés. Le Maître le regarda, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il leva les mains vers sa tête et, avec une lenteur calculée, baissa sa capuche qui retomba mollement sur ses épaules, dévoilant ainsi son visage au fils du dragon. Celui-ci le dévisagea quelques secondes, surpris, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, choqué.

" T...TOI ! "


	7. Chapter 7 : Vie et amour

VIE ET AMOUR…

Natsu écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'homme face à lui. Alors c'était Lui à l'origine de l'état de Lucy ?! C'était Cet Homme ? Ce Maître de guilde ? Le jeune homme crispa sa mâchoire en serrant les poings, fou de rage. Il s'en était pris à la belle blonde dans un simple esprit de vengeance. Et il savait exactement qui elle était pour la guilde. Il savait parfaitement qu'en s'en prenant à elle, la guilde des fées perdrait de l'ampleur. Ce n'était donc pas un simple enlèvement par rapport à son nom ou sa beauté. Non. C'était uniquement par vengeance ! Natsu cru qu'il allait le tuer sur place tellement sa colère était grande. L'état de la jeune femme dans ses bras ne faisait qu'accroître sa fureur, mais il se contenait uniquement afin de ne pas blesser d'avantage la mage inconsciente qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il serra d'avantage les dents, les faisant grincer, et jeta un regard meurtrier au Maître de guilde face à lui.

" Alors t'en prendre à nous une fois ne t'as pas suffit... "

Il regarda le Master froidement, celui-ci partant d'un rire dément.

" Et non petite fée... Mon fils ne me suffisait pas. Je veut vous voir sombrer, tomber, disparaître... Les fées n'existent pas, tu devrais le savoir non ? Tu n'es plus un enfant après tout ! " éclata l'homme, hilare.

Natsu se retint une fois de plus de lui sauter à la gorge.

" Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! "

Son regard lançait des éclairs, auxquels le chef ne prêtait aucune attention, habitué.

" Comment as-tu pu faire ça Iwan Draer ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Lucy ?! Tu es Maître de guilde toi aussi ! " fulmina le dragon slayer.

Iwan le regarda en riant mauvaisement.

" Et alors ? Une guilde de faibles et de lâches comme la vôtre ne mérite que ça ! "

Natsu senti le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il osait traiter Fairy Tail, la guilde la plus puissante de tout Fiore, de guilde de faibles et de lâches ? Il posa Lucy au sol, enroulant son écharpe autour du cou froid mais toujours aussi gracile et délicat de la jeune femme, et se leva, les yeux sombres.

" Que tu nous traite de faibles, que tu nous traite de lâches... Ça passe encore... Mais que tu t'en prennes à un de nos membres. Que tu t'en prennes à Lucy... " murmura le jeune homme, s'entourant lentement de flammes orangées " QUE TU T'EN PRENNES A LUCY NE PASSE SÛREMENT PAS ! " s'exclama-t-il sur un ton haineux avant de se jeter sur Iwan, le poing enflammé.

Iwan regarda le mage de feu se jeter sur lui, entouré de sa magie. Il esquiva pourtant avec facilité le coup que s'apprêtait à lui porter Salamander, mais ne vit pas venir le coup de pied qui le propulsa contre les grilles. Une bataille enragée débuta entre les deux mages, d'un niveau de magie pourtant très différent. Pourtant, malgré l'handicap magique de Natsu, celui-ci, au plus grand étonnement d'Iwan, parvenait à tenir tête au Maître, ce qui n'était pas un maigre exploit. Le Maître recula face à un coup plus puissant, mais reprit rapidement le dessus sur un Natsu de plus en plus amoché. Pourtant, celui-ci revenait toujours à la charge, se battant avec toute la hargne qu'il possédait, enchaînant les coups de poings et les sorts, inépuisable. Le Maître se voyait petit à petit obligé de reculer, perdant peu à peu du terrain face aux enchaînements du mage de feu. Celui-ci avançait inlassablement, gagnant du terrain, contrairement à son opposant, et frappant toujours plus fort et plus vite, frappant de tout son corps, de toute son âme pour sa Lucy. Pour venger sa Luce. Iwan le voyait ainsi, concentré et fou de rage, d'une rage destructrice et dangereuse autant pour le bâtiment qui risquait à tout moment de s'effondrer face aux assauts magiques des deux mages, mais aussi dangereuse pour lui, qui, au fur et à mesure, se voyait dans une posture de plus en plus mauvaise. Si ça continuait dans ce sens, il allait perdre. Il avisa la minuscule salle du cachot, cherchant un quelconque échappatoire à la fureur destructrice du mage de feu, et posa les yeux sur la blonde allongée au sol. Un sourire sardonique se forma sur son visage tandis qu'il se précipitait vers elle, la saisissant brusquement par les cheveux. Il la souleva devant lui, exposant son corps au mage de Fairy Tail, avant de poser une lame sous la gorge de la jeune femme. Il regarda le jeune homme qui avait suspendu son geste, choqué. Une fine ligne rubis apparut sur la gorge blanche de Lucy lors-qu'Iwan appuya sur la lame effilée, entaillant la peau fine de la jeune femme.

Natsu vit la scène au ralenti. Iwan ramassant le corps inerte de la femme qu'il aimait, puis plaçant un couteau sous sa gorge, la perle écarlate qui s'écrasa lentement au sol lorsqu'il appuya sur la lame, l'enfonçant légèrement dans le cou de sa Lucy... Ses propres mouvements lui semblèrent venir au ralenti, et il ne perçut le coup qu'Iwan lui envoya dans le ventre qu'une fois qu'il était encastré dans le mur, crachant une gerbe du même liquide vital qu'il pouvait voir sur la peau diaphane de Lucy. Le mur trembla sous la force de l'impact, et s'écroula, emportant Natsu dans sa chute, qui se retrouva sous les décombres de celui-ci. Il sentit seulement à ce moment-là la douleur fuser dans tout ses membres, le sang couler des nombreuses plaies et meurtrissures qui s'étalaient sur son corps, l'engourdissement qui peu à peu le saisissait et la neige froide qui s'effondrait à son tour par la brèche du mur, recouvrant les décombres. Il senti ses paupières se faire lourdes. Il était si fatigué... Il voulait juste dormir, Lucy à ses côtés. Lucy... Lucy ! Ses yeux se rouvrirent d'un seul coup lorsqu'il prononça faiblement le nom de sa nakama. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Pour sa Luce, il devait gagner. Il devait la sauver ! Il lui avait promis de toujours la protéger, et il savait comment les promesses lui tenait à cœur. Il enflamma son poing en grimaçant de douleur, et éjecta violemment la pierre qui lui bloquait le passage, faisant soudainement entrer la lumière, qui l'éblouit.

Iwan se délecta de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il aurait dû faire ça dès le début, ça aurait fini le combat plus tôt. Voir le corps de ce mage, prometteur, il ne pouvait le nier au vu de ses capacités physiques et magiques, s'enfoncer dans ce mur délabré puis disparaître sous les pierres et la neige avait été un spectacle des plus réjouissant. Il pouvait encore voir la gerbe de sang jaillir de la bouche, ainsi que l'air effaré du mage lorsqu'il avait heurté le mur. Il pouvait encore voir le nuage de poussière soulevé par l'effondrement soudain de ce mur, puis la lumière blanche et pure qui, telle un rayon divin, s'était délicatement posée sur les restes détruits du mur. Il lâcha la mage des étoiles qui retomba lourdement au sol, dans un bruit mat. Il tourna le dos aux débris et s'éloigna lentement, ne manquant pas de marcher sur la main de Lucy, un sourire fier ornant son visage halé. Sa vengeance avait été magnifique. Digne d'une tragédie. Roméo retrouvant sa Juliette morte et mourant peu après elle. Sauf qu'ici, la Juliette mourait dans son sommeil et ne verrait jamais le visage torturé de son amant. Il parti d'un nouveau rire glacial, savourant sa victoire. Un bruit le fit pourtant sursauter. Un bruit sourd, presque inaudible, mais qui le fit se tourner de nouveau, lentement, très lentement, vers les pierres grises qui jonchaient le sol en un agglomérat sinistre. Il fixa l'amas de caillou, ses épaules se crispant légèrement, comme un signe précurseur. Signe qui le sauva de justesse puisqu'il eu juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté lorsqu'un morceau du mur fut projeté dans sa direction. Lorsque la poussière grise se dissipa enfin, il put voir une forme debout, au milieu des débris, la lumière dans le dos. Iwan serra les dents, furieux.

" Mais tu vas crever oui ! Vous les fées, il faut quoi pour vous tuer ?! "

Il regarda le mage sortir lentement des décombres, les vêtements déchirés et couvert de sang.

" Tu pourras jamais me tuer. Peu importe le moyen que t'utiliseras. Je reviendrai toujours. Je la laisserai pas. Jamais. " lança le mage aux cheveux roses.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, il s'avançait, lentement, vers Iwan, qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Mais d'où tirait-il toute cette force ?! Le Maître de Raven Tail le fixait, paralysé devant la détermination du jeune mage. La fée se relevait toujours, peu importe l'obstacle. C'était probablement ça les liens dont parlait son père en le bannissant de la guilde pour avoir humilié et mit en danger ses camarades. C'était ces liens amicaux, familiaux, qui unissaient les fées entre-elles et les rendaient plus fortes, peu importe les obstacles à surmonter. Il avait fomenter sa vengeance durant des années et des années, il avait d'abord voulu la lacrima de son fils, espérant en tirer les fonds nécessaires à une guerre contre la guilde féerique, puis il avait pensé à cette vengeance, une vengeance plus mauvaise, plus sournoise. Une vengeance au travers de laquelle il savait qu'il toucherais tout le monde, même son faiblard de fils. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'après toutes ces années, il était le seul à s'être fait avoir, à s'être fait prendre à son propre piège. Il recula de quelques pas, voyant le fils du dragon s'approcher de lui petit à petit, difficilement. Il voyait bien qu'il était mal en point, qu'il risquait de s'effondrer à chaque pas, mais il ne ressentait pourtant que de la peur en le voyant. Natsu reprit alors son monologue.

" T'auras beau me tuer, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour prendre la relève. Parce que tu vois, on est une famille, et une famille ne laisse jamais tomber un membre. Et peu importe la difficulté, on reviendra à la charge, pour protéger ceux qu'on aime. Et moi, je vais protéger celle que j'aime ! Je vais protéger Lucy ! "

Iwan ne pu que s'arrêter en sentant les barreaux de la grille dans son dos. Il avait échoué. Sa guilde Anti-Fairy Tail n'avait pas battu celle des fées, et lui même n'avait pas pu accomplir sa vengeance. Il avait encore échoué. Comme pour le second secret de Fairy Tail que Precht, ou Hadès, lui avait révélé, et qu'il n'avait jamais déniché, comme pour détruire la guilde numéro 1 de Fiore, comme pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Il avait échoué a réduire la guilde de Fairy Tail à néant, comme il l'escomptait. Il n'avait pas réussi et il allait, lui, un Maître de guilde, se faire battre par un mage de seconde catégorie. Il vit Natsu lever le poing, amassant autant de puissance magique que possible et l'entourant ainsi peu à peu de flammes rougeoyantes, et vit ce même poing se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'effondrer, inconscient.

Natsu regarda Iwan s'effondrer au sol, inconscient. Il était essoufflé et ses blessures le faisait souffrir, mais il était aussi fier de lui. Il avait battu le bourreau de sa Lucy. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, boitant outrageusement du fait de ses plaies et la prit doucement dans ses bras avant de sortir de la prison, la portant serrée contre son torse chaud. Lentement, les membres courbaturés et flageolants, il prit la direction de leur maison, la guilde Fairy Tail. Une semaine ne lui serait pas de trop pour parvenir à rentrer, et il fallait au moins qu'il repasse voir cette dame qui l'avait aidé, autant pour la remercier que pour lui demander de l'aide afin de prodiguer les premier soin à Lucy. Il remonta Lucy dans ses bras, l'entourant doucement de son écharpe et lui murmura à l'oreille.

" Je t'aime Lucy... "

Happy était au bar avec Mira, se délectant d'un savoureux poisson préparé avec amour par la barmaid. Celle-ci le regardait, souriant légèrement. Il faisait d'incroyable efforts pour ses amis. Wendy lui avait dit qu'elle l'entendait souvent pleurer le soir, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il pensait que tous dormaient. Happy reposa les arêtes dans la petite assiette, qu'il tendit à la blanche, souriant.

" Merci Mira ! C'était délicieux ! "

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête, retournant à ses verres. Happy voleta doucement vers la table où étaient attablés les mages de l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail, soit Erza, Grey, Wendy et Charuru. Il s'installa entre ces dernières, regardant les deux sièges vides face à lui. Il lâcha un soupir discret, qui n'échappa pourtant pas aux oreilles affûtées de la dragonne slayer de l'air qui lui jeta un petit regard désolé. Il tenta pourtant de s'intégrer dans la discussion, qui parlait de fraisier, comme l'on aurait pu s'en douter étant donné la présence de la mage à la chevelure écarlate. Alors qu'il écoutait distraitement la discussion, qui peu à peu devenait de plus en plus virulente entre la mage chevalière et le mage de glace, qui subissait plus le courroux de la jeune femme plutôt qu'il y participait, le regard du petit neko bleu se fixa sur la porte de bois de la guilde. Comme il aimerait que ses amis repassent cette porte ici et maintenant... Ses petites oreilles bleues s'affaissèrent sur sa tête, comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses nakama respectivement blond et rosé. Alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler, il entendit le grincement caractéristique de la porte boisée. Il releva lentement la tête et croisa un sourire éclatant qui lui avait tellement manqué.

" C'est nous ! "

Happy entrouvrit la bouche, choqué, tout comme les autres mages qui dévisageaient le mage aux cheveux roses et couvert de bandages, une touffe blonde sur le dos, endormie, couverte de bandages elle aussi. Chaque mage retenait son souffle, de peur que tout ne soit que mirage et que les deux mages ne disparaissent comme la neige dehors qui commençait à fondre. Pourtant, l'élément déclencheur de l'euphorie fut une simple phrase, lancée par le mage de feu.

" On vous a manqué ? "

Tous les mages se précipitèrent vers les deux revenants, tandis que Natsu tentait de les calmer, protégeant la mage blonde sur son dos. Les effusions furent remplies de larmes, mais aussi de joie, de vie et d'amour. L'amour, la haine, la paix : voilà les trois émotions qui forment la trame de la vie humaine.


	8. Chapter 8 : Réveil et révélation

REVEIL ET REVELATION…

Chaleur. Douceur. Lumière. Chaleur. Lumière. Lucy entrouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de les refermer, la lumière ambiante la dérangeant. Elle se sentait bien. Était-elle enfin morte ? Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres pales. Au moins, la douleur s'était arrêtée... Et le froid aussi... Elle avait chaud maintenant... A travers ses paupières closes, elle voyait une douce lumière blanche, mais ce n'était pas une lumière froide... C'était une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Alors c'était ça le paradis ? Si oui, alors c'était parfait... Pourtant... Natsu manquait à ce paradis ci... Oui... Elle voyait encore, ou du moins entendait encore, de douces paroles, probablement un rêve dû à son inconscience et à son état physique et mental... Elle avait pourtant cru sentir la chaleur de Natsu... Et ces mots murmurés à son oreille, ces doux mots dont elle avait tant rêvé... Mais ce n'était probablement qu'un rêve... Elle était là, morte... Au paradis... Sans son amour... Elle sentit une larme salée couler le long de sa joue, suivie d'autres larmes, puis enfin un torrent de larme. Elle qui pensait que les morts ne pouvaient pas pleurer... Pourtant, peu à peu, les sensations revenaient dans son corps. D'abord ses pieds, puis ses jambes, son buste, ses épaules, ses bras et enfin ses mains. Et une de ses mains semblait comprimée dans un étau chaud, qui la serrait comme si elle risquait de partir. Elle se dit qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter le monde où elle était, quel qu'il soit. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, prenant bien soin de les habituer lentement à la lumière du jour avant de les ouvrir complètement. Tout autour d'elle était blanc et flou. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'adaptèrent à la lumière et elle put enfin regarder autour d'elle plus attentivement. Elle était dans une salle au murs blancs. Une fenêtre permettait à la lumière naturelle du soleil d'entrer, réchauffant ainsi la salle mais surtout illuminant celle-ci. Elle connaissait cette salle... C'était l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail ! Alors c'était ça le paradis ? Une reproduction des lieux que l'on avait connus ? La chaleur ainsi que la pression sur sa main s'accentuèrent, lui faisant tourner la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de s'embuer. Il était là... Il était près d'elle. Elle hésita, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un mirage et qu'en le touchant il disparaîtrait mais posa finalement sa deuxième main sur sa chevelure rose. Le toucher doux et soyeux, les pics rebelles, cette couleur si étrange mais qui lui rappelait les fleurs de cerisier... Oui... C'était bien son Natsu. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et certaines des perles d'eau s'écrasèrent sur le visage du dragon slayer. Lucy l'entendit grogner avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Elle le regardait, émerveillée par sa beauté. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau. Et courageux. Et gentil. Et protecteur. Et drôle. En fait, elle ne voyait en lui que des qualités, malgré ses défauts, quelle aimait par-dessus tout. Après tout, c'était ces défauts qui le rendait humain, qui le faisait tel qu'il était. Elle le vit redresser lentement la tête, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Il se frotta les yeux en baillant et Lucy rajouta encore un mélioratif à sa liste : il était mignon. Un sourire doux se forma sur son visage lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Il la regarda quelques secondes, sans réellement se rendre compte qu'elle était réveillée, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, surpris. Il les frotta plusieurs fois, croyant rêver, et elle dut se faire violence afin de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il darda finalement de nouveau son regard sur elle les larmes aux yeux.

" L...Lucy... "

Natsu dormait près de sa nakama. Elle dormait maintenant depuis une semaine et trois jours. Wendy l'avait auscultée puis avait rassuré le dragon slayer : sa vie n'était plus en danger. Elle avait souffert d'une hypothermie modérée, et elle avait frôlé le coma. Elle était plus dans une sorte de sommeil réparateur qu'un coma. Elle avait besoin de sommeil afin que ses cellules puissent se régénérer. Natsu avait été terriblement soulagé. Sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il avait eu tellement peur en la voyant là, inerte et gelée. Elle semblait plus morte que vive, le teint pâle. Le sang sur son corps, ses bleus... Wendy avait réussi en en faire disparaître la majeure partie. Le reste partirait avec le temps, tout comme les mauvais souvenirs. Natsu serra inconsciemment la main de Lucy. Elle était là, près de lui. Jamais il ne la laissera repartir. Jamais personne ne la lui prendra à nouveau. Il y veillerait. Il sourit légèrement en sentant une main parcourir ses cheveux. Ça lui rappelait quand elle mettait sa main dans ses cheveux, lors des voyages en train. Ça l'apaisait. Pourtant, il grogna en sentant une odeur qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, ainsi que quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue. Il entrouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il bailla en se frottant les yeux, le corps ankylosé. Il tourna finalement la tête vers elle. Il la voyait le regarder, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il se stoppa net. Il rêvait encore ? Il savait qu'il avait déjà eu plusieurs hallucinations comme celle-ci, hallucinations durant lesquelles elle se réveillait. Il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois avant de la dévisager. Les larmes pointèrent. Il murmura finalement, d'une voix rendue faible par l'émotion.

" L...Lucy... "

Il la vit lui offrir son sourire le plus éblouissant et cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre. Lentement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse ou pire encore qu'il ne la brise comme du verre, il porta une main à son visage, main qu'il posa sur sa joue. Elle sourit encore plus en appuyant doucement sa joue sur la main chaude et réconfortante de son ami et amour secret. Des larmes s'échappèrent lentement de ses yeux onyx, avant de couler sur ses joues. Après tant d'années, il voyait à nouveau ses beaux yeux chocolat, son sourire qui réchauffait son cœur. Les larmes se firent de plus en plus nombreuses, celles de Lucy se mettant à couler à leur tour. Le silence était pesant dans la salle, mais c'était un silence reposant. Tous leurs sentiments passaient à travers leurs yeux. Tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. Du pouce de sa main toujours sur la joue de la jeune femme, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient et sentit la jeune blonde poser sa main sur sa joue à son tour, exécutant la même action. Pour la première fois en presque deux ans, il lui offrit son fameux sourire, son sourire de trois kilomètres qui la faisait toujours rougir. Elle lui rendit son sourire, les joues roses. Il posa doucement son front contre le sien puis la serra délicatement dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il se séparèrent pourtant à contre cœur lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur une Erza accompagnée de Jellal, un plateau à la main. Le plateau fini pourtant rapidement sa course parterre lorsque la rousse vit son amie assise sur le lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle se précipita vers la blonde avant de la serrer fortement contre son armure. Le bruit de la vaisselle se brisant sur le sol alerta les mages qui se précipitèrent au premier étage. Lorsqu'ils virent Lucy éveillée, ce fut une explosion de joie, suivie d'une tournée de larmes et d'effusions. Chaque mages serra la constellationniste, sous les yeux bienveillants de Natsu.

Lorsque Levy vit sa meilleure amie là, éveillée, dans ce lit aux draps blancs, elle crut rêver. Pourtant, en voyant qu'elle répondait aux étreintes des différents mages, elle comprit que non, tout était bien réel. Elle se précipita vers sa meilleure amie, se jetant presque sur elle, en larme. Celle-ci la réceptionna doucement et la serra à son tour. Ce fut Levy qui, avec Natsu, proposa la première de faire une fête pour l'éveil de sa Lu-chan. Chaque mage participait aux préparations, sous la direction de Erza, Mirajane et Levy. Levy, ainsi que les autres, voulaient que tout soit parfait pour Lucy. Et c'est ainsi que la salle fut fin prête pour accueillir la mage des étoiles. A la fin des préparatifs, la mage des lettres se réfugia dans les bras du dragon slayer d'acier. En effet, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux, ainsi que pour celui de Mirajane, les deux mages étaient ensemble depuis maintenant presque un an, pour le plus grand malheur, en revanche, du reste de l'équipe des Shadow Gear. Lorsque Lucy apprit que plusieurs couples s'étaient formés durant son absence, tel que celui que formait Levy et Gadjeel, ou encore celui de Mirajane et Luxus ou bien Grey et Juvia, tout comme Erza et Jellal, qui, bien qu'ils se tournaient toujours autour, n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire un pas l'un vers l'autre, elle sauta presque de joie, faisant rire son amie aux cheveux bleus. Juvia lui lança un de ses fameux "Grey-sama est avec Juvia, pas avec Lucy", qui fit rire chaque mage, avant que la mage de l'eau ne se fasse couper par les lèvres de son amant. Oui, Levy était plus qu'heureuse du retour de son amie... Tout comme les autres mages, elle le savait.

La fête battait son plein. Plusieurs mages, partis dans un concours de boisson était déjà au sol, Cana restant la seule encore debout, un tonneau à la main. Lucy regardait cette scène, amusée, Happy confortablement installé contre sa poitrine. Il ne la quitta d'ailleurs pas de la soirée. Elle avait été assez surprise que Natsu refuse le défi que lui avait lancé le mage à l'Ice Maker. Il avait plutôt préféré rester près de Lucy. Celle-ci put d'ailleurs en profiter pour l'observer à loisir. Il avait changé. Certes, physiquement, c'était en bien. Il était un peu plus musclé et ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés. Mais c'était principalement son attitude qui avait changé. Certes, il s'était battu, ce qu'il n'avait, selon les dires des uns et des autres, pas fait depuis longtemps, mais il avait tout de même préféré renoncer au défi de Grey pour rester près de Lucy. Il semblait presque plus...mature. Oui. Et aussi plus calme. Et malgré son sourire, Lucy voyait parfois dans ses yeux une douleur sourde. La douleur de la perte. Il la surveillait jalousement, refusant qu'elle disparaisse trop longtemps de son champs de vision et restant tout le temps à ses côtés. Elle le laissait faire, sentant qu'il en avait besoin. Ça le rassurait. Il était rassuré de sa présence près de lui. Elle ne le rejetait jamais lorsqu'il souhaitait une étreinte. De toute façon, elle ne l'aurait pas voulu. Elle aussi avait besoin de ses étreintes, tout autant que lui. Alors elle se laissait aller contre son torse chaud. Peu à peu, la salle se vidait. Les mages rentraient chez eux, il commençait à se faire tard. Finalement, Lucy se leva, aidé de Natsu étant encore un peu faible, et salua ses amis encore lucide (soit, ceux qui n'était pas raide mort, complètement bourrés XD) avant de sortir, suivie de Natsu. Le trajet se fit en silence. Happy avait décidé de rester avec Charuru et Wendy, comprenant les besoins qu'avait les deux mages de se retrouver un peu seuls. Le silence fut cependant interrompu par la mage aux étoiles.

" Et ma maison ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas pu payer de loyer pendant presque deux ans et je n'ai pas de quoi payer maintenant... "

Le dragon slayer lui offrit un beau sourire, qui la fit d'ailleurs rougir.

" Je l'ai gardé. C'est moi qui ai payé. Donc ton appart' est toujours là, et il t'attend. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit comme tu l'as quitté. " ajouta-t-il, rougissant légèrement à son tour.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient chez la blonde, Natsu la retint par le bras.

" J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part... S'il-te-plaît... "

La jeune femme acquiesça et suivi le jeune homme. Il la fit cependant passer devant lui, posant doucement ses mains sur ses yeux. Bien que surprise, elle se laissa faire, confiante. Elle avait une confiance aveugle envers Natsu. Elle se laissa donc guider par le mage, qui faisait bien attention de lui éviter tout obstacle. Finalement, il s'arrêta et enleva lentement ses mains, permettant à la blonde de voir. Son souffle se coupa devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le ciel d'encre était enflammé, les étoiles le traversant. D'autres étoiles le parsemaient, immobiles, comme des perles de nacre sur un voile de mousseline. Ce spectacle était probablement l'un des plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il se posèrent, côte à côte, leurs mains s'effleurant sans pour autant se toucher et profitèrent de ce si beau ballet, en silence. Lucy regardait ce ciel, émerveillée.

Natsu regardait Lucy. Le ciel était certes sublime, mais bien moins que la mage qui contrôlait ses étoiles. Et la regarder, ce sourire éblouissant aux lèvres et le ciel étoilé se reflétant dans ses beaux yeux bruns était la chose qu'il aurait voulu voir toute sa vie durant. Lentement, il leva la main, qu'il posa doucement sur celle de la constellationniste, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Celle-ci eu un petit sursaut, suivit d'un rougissement qu'il trouva adorable. Tout était adorable en elle de toute façon. Lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, il sourit, heureux, avant de murmurer.

" Lucy..."

La jeune femme répondit, ne bougeant pourtant pas.

" Oui Natsu ? "

Le jeune homme serra délicatement sa main avant de chuchoter, doucement.

" Si tu savais... Ces deux années ont été les pires années de ma vie. Lorsque j'ai perdu mon père, je me suis senti vide. Puis après, j'ai perdu Lisanna... Mais quand je t'ai perdu toi... J'ai cru mourir... Je me suis senti déchiré... Lucy... Lucy... Plus jamais je te laisserais partir. Plus jamais. " il lui releva doucement le visage, la tenant par le menton et la regarda dans les yeux, avant de murmurer " Je t'aime Lucy. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu vois toutes ses étoiles dans le ciel ? Je t'aime encore plus qu'il n'y en a. Tu es celle avec qui je veux passer ma vie. Celle avec qui je veux vivre tout simplement. Celle avec qui je veux me marier, fonder une famille, voir nos enfants grandir, vieillir et finalement mourir, toi et moi, ensemble... Je t'aime Lucy Heartfilia. Et tu deviendras un jour Lucy Dragnir. " souffla-t-il, contemplant ses beaux yeux bruns.

La jeune femme le regardait, émue. Certes, il n'était pas le prince charmant dont elle avait toujours rêvé, mais plutôt le dragon. Mais celui-ci avait bien plus de cœur que n'importe quel prince. Et ses mots avaient bien plus d'impact sur elle que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle l'avait entendu prononcer ses mots, dont elle avait tant rêvé, elle l'avait entendu lui déclarer son amour, d'une manière si belle et si émouvante que les larmes roulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Natsu la regardait, surpris et inquiet de la voir pleurer et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'elle posa une main sur sa joue.

" Si tu savais... Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu... Combien de temps j'ai espéré... Pourtant, j'ai toujours cru en toi... Je savais que tu viendrais me sauver... Après tout, le dragon doit protéger la princesse... Et même si j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer mon prince charmant, il a tardé à venir, et je lui ai préféré le dragon. " chuchota-t-elle doucement " Je t'aime Natsu... Je t'aime tellement... Depuis longtemps déjà... Et je veux moi aussi vivre ma vie à tes côtés... Tu sais, tu es un peu bête, tu réagis toujours au quart de tours pour des futilités, tu te bats tout le temps avec Grey et te fais toujours rétamer par Erza, mais je crois bien que je t'aime ainsi... Je t'aime Natsu Dragnir..." lui souffla-t-elle, caressant doucement sa joue de ses doigts fins.

Se regardant droit dans les yeux, les deux mages se sourirent légèrement, leurs yeux achevant les paroles qu'ils avait chacun prononcés. Leur yeux disaient tout ce qu'ils pensaient, mais ils ne faisaient pas que se regarder l'un l'autre. Non, ils regardaient dans la même direction. Ils suivaient ensemble le même chemin. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement, s'effleurant doucement sans jamais se toucher réellement, avant de se sceller en un doux baiser, plein de promesses, dont la lune et le ciel étoilé furent les seuls témoins.

" Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. " Antoine de Saint Exupéry.


	9. Chapter 9 : Est-ce que les fées ont

EST-CE QUE LES FEES ONT UNE QUEUE ?

Natsu tournait comme un lion en cage. Il n'avait pas eu aussi peur depuis... Depuis cette histoire, il y a déjà trois ans. Trois ans que cette histoire est finie. Trois ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, après cette déclaration sous le ciel étoilé. Ils étaient heureux ensembles. Ils avaient tout vécu. Natsu était toujours très protecteur avec elle, la protégeant sans arrêt. Mais là, il avait terriblement peur. Il était même terrorisé. Ça faisait pourtant longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Grey entrer, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon. Le dragon slayer soupira.

" Tu sais toujours pas t'habiller le glaçon ? "

Le mage de feu regarda son ami baisser la tête sur son propre corps.

" Merde où ils sont encore passés ! " s'exclama-t-il.

Natsu ne releva pas. Il était habitué. Et surtout, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il recommença à tourner en rond, sous les yeux exaspérés de son camarade. Natsu essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, sans succès. Il avait peur...

Lucy était assise devant un grand miroir, tremblante. Elle était effrayée. En fait, ça faisait depuis son retour, il y avait maintenant trois ans, qu'elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur. Elle se tourna vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme à la longue chevelure bleue. Juvia. Lucy lui adressa un faible sourire tandis que la jeune femme s'approchait d'elle.

" Tu as l'air mal... ça va aller ? "

La blonde baissa la tête, la secouant lentement de haut en bas. Elle redressa la tête et vit son amie, les bras ouverts face à elle. La jeune blonde s'y réfugia et répondit à son étreinte.

" Ne t'en fais pas... ça va aller... "

Les deux amies s'offrirent un sourire.

" Tu as laissé ton mari pour venir me voir Juvia ? " dit la blonde.

Son amie lui répondit par un sourire en coin.

" Pas que moi tu sais... "

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup sur ses amies. Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme tandis que Levy et Erza se jetait sur elle et que Mira tombait dans les pommes. Lucy répondit à l'étreinte que lui offrait ses amies. Elle avait beaucoup de chance de les avoir. Et puis... La meilleure manière de se rassurer, c'était le rire. Un sourire de mauvaise augure prit place sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Erza, innocemment.

" Alors, avec Jellal ? "

Le rougissement de leur amie fut mémorable. Sa chevelure écarlate en serait probablement jalouse, puisque l'on ne parvenait plus à faire la différence entre son visage et ses cheveux. Lucy, ainsi que ses amies présentes partirent dans un long fou rire. Lors qu'enfin elles se calmèrent, la peur envahie de nouveau Lucy. Elle entortilla nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, tremblante. Ses amies, se doutant qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps seule, sortirent une à une. Lucy se tourna vers le miroir et regarda son reflet, tentant de s'offrir un sourire rassurant. Elle avait changé depuis trois ans... Son visage s'était affiné et allongé, ses cheveux lui arrivaient au creux de ses reins et elle était plus fine. Elle faisait plus femme et un peu moins jeune fille. Natsu lui disait souvent qu'elle était belle. Elle rougissait souvent sous ses compliments, même si en réalité elle aimait vraiment ça. Elle aimait Natsu, tout simplement.

Natsu attendait, nerveux. Tout le monde était là. Il avait vraiment de plus en plus peur. Grey était à sa droite. Sa chemise était ouverte et Natsu lui fit remarquer, lui donnant un coup de coude. Le mage de glace la referma rapidement, avant d'adresser un sourire à sa femme, assise près des autres filles. Il ne manquait plus que Lucy.

Grey regardait son ami près de lui. Il semblait vraiment nerveux... Et pâle. Il n'arrivait pas souvent au dragon slayer d'être dans cet état, sauf lorsque cela concernait Lucy. Oui, dès que ça concernait Lucy, Natsu devenait totalement différent. Il devait l'avouer, il se doutait depuis longtemps déjà des sentiments que ses nakama éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu la conversation des filles, concernant la déclaration que la tête brûlée avait fait à Lucy, il avait été surpris. Alors comme ça, la flammèche savait être romantique ? Il était pourtant réellement heureux pour ses deux amis. Depuis le temps qu'ils se jetaient des petits regards en coin, persuadés que personne ne les voyaient. Puis la disparition de Lucy. Ça leur avait fichu un coup. A tous. Mais Natsu avait vraiment été le plus touché. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu rentrer, portant Lucy sur son dos, il avait été plus que surpris. Certes, il savait que son ami avait promis à la belle blonde de toujours la protéger... Mais là, il l'avait retrouvée. Il l'avait ramenée. Il l'avait veillée durant une semaine et trois jours, ne sortant de l'infirmerie que pour manger ou faire une toilette sommaire. Il l'avait compris. Enfin... Il avait finalement compris les sentiments qu'il avait pour son amie. Ils avaient traversés beaucoup d'épreuves pour être ensemble, mais avaient finalement finis réuni...

Le maître entra dans la salle. Lucy releva la tête et le regarda, anxieuse.

" C'est l'heure ma petite... "

Lucy se leva, tremblante, et suivi le maître. Il la pris doucement par le bras et sortit avec elle. Elle entra dans la grande salle de Fairy Tail. Un musique douce emplie l'air. Lucy avançait lentement, au bras du maître. Elle releva lentement le regard vers Natsu et le détailla. Ça le changeait le costume... Mais en bien. Elle le trouvait sublime. Le noir lui allait bien. Même s'il avait gardé son éternelle écharpe, ça rajoutait à son charme. Ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude, en pic. Lucy sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il était l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentit apaisée en le voyant. Comme toujours avec lui...

Natsu se tourna lentement et regarda la fée qui se présentait à son regard. Elle était sublime. Elle étaient féerique. Ses cheveux attachés en chignon haut, deux mèches retombant doucement devant son visage et encadrant son visage fin, l'effleurant à chaque pas. La robe blanche, qui illuminait la jeune femme, la rendant presque transparente, et qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine tout en remontant sa poitrine voluptueuse. La traîne en mousseline, qui effleurait le sol imperceptiblement. Le voile devant son visage, qui la rendait mystérieuse mais si belle... Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à lui, il tendit la main et elle posa la sienne dedans. Ses craintes s'envolèrent, tout comme son cœur. Elle monta doucement les marches et s'arrêta près de lui. Le prêtre face à eux entama son discours. Pourtant, Natsu ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Lucy, celle-ci lui retournant son regard. Finalement, le prêtre tandis les mains vers les deux amants. Natsu, prit les deux mains de Lucy en la regardant dans les yeux, tandis que le prêtre énonçait lentement.

" Natsu Dragnir, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Lucy Heartfilia, pour l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ? "

Natsu hocha la tête, souriant.

" Oui je le veux. "

" Lucy Heartfilia, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Natsu Dragnir, pour l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ? " reprit le prêtre, regardant la jeune femme.

" Oui je le veux. " murmura celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils prirent lentement les alliances, chacun l'enfilant à sa moitié, avant de se regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Le prêtre, termina, souriant.

" Par les liens sacré du mariage, je vous déclarent Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mar... "

Natsu n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et attira la jeune femme à lui par la taille, avant de soulever son voile et de l'embrasser doucement, sous les applaudissement de leurs amis.

Certes, leur histoire n'est pas réellement un conte de fée. La princesse a finalement renoncé à son prince charmant pour le beau dragon qui toujours veillé sur elle. Mais après tout, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, non ?

Personne ne sait si les fées ont une queue, c'est un mystère qui durera toujours. C'est un mystère éternel et donc une quête éternelle.


End file.
